Rai Isoradio
Rai Isoradio '''is Italian public radio station owned by Rai. The station broadcasts highway advisory programmings. History Founded on December 23, 1989, '''Isoradio mainly uses information from CCISS and Autostrade per l'Italia and Autostrada dei Fiori for information. At the beginning it transmitted from Via Asiago music and a news bulletin on highway traffic every 30 minutes. For the first few years the news was provided in close collaboration with Autostrade per l'Italia, where the first FM "station" had been created; subsequently, CCISS source news was also used. Isoradio, supplying mainly news on the great road network, is accused of spreading non-timely news, but it is a problem inherent to the available sources. It is the only national radio station without advertising. It was uninterruptedly directed by Fabrizio Centamori from 1989 to 2001. The editorial line of the beginnings, composed exclusively of music and news, was gradually enriched through live links with public bodies involved in traffic management, and expanding the range of news to make it become, with the director Riccardo Berti, the radio of the Civil Protection and activate its website in 2003. The frequency of the news continued to grow until they became practically continuous (especially in the early hours of the morning), or interspersed with a piece of music light; at present the transmission of information is continuous, except for musical pauses. On the national level, it is absolutely the radio that transmits the most news (hundreds every day) on traffic. From 1 April 2010, director Aldo Papa, the editorial line of Isoradio was further enriched, taking advantage of the "tired" hours of the news by inserting musical, cultural and information programs, with particular attention to Italian music and in particular to newcomers. Furthermore, the issuer began to broadcast 24 hours a day; previously transmitted from 05:30 to 00:30 (only in case of exodus, counter-episodes and situations of particular importance, the service also covered the night hours). It also begins to transmit, even if subject to veracity, the traffic information sent by SMS from the listeners to 348 1031010. From September 16, 2012, as a consequence of the cuts to public spending decided at the end of 2011 by the Monti government, Isoradio also realizes the news by Onda Verde broadcast on Rai Radio 1, Rai Radio 2 and Rai Radio 3, first made by CCISS; TV news are broadcast live during TG or dedicated to the web, on average every two hours. During Bruno Socillo's (interim) direction, he once again focuses on information for mobility, eliminating programs for in-depth information and culture. With the direction of Danilo Scarrone, Isoradio has enriched its program with numerous appointments and columns with the common theme of road safety extended to the very young. In addition, during the school year, students from lower and upper secondary schools live on Wednesdays to talk about street education. In December 2016, Canali Radio di Pubblica Utilità, which included Isoradio, the Radio and TV section of the CCISS, and the former Filodiffusione, was dissolved; the two channels of the ex-Filodiffusione merged into the Radio digital stations; the ex-'CCISS' part was merged into the Public Utility Structure, while Isoradio became an independent Directorate. Logos Isoradio (2000-2010).png|Third logo (2000-2010) Rai Isoradio (2010-2014).png|Fourth logo (2010-2014) Rai Isoradio (2014-2017).png|Fifth logo (2014-2017) Rai Isoradio (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 1989 Category:Italy